The Lost Assassin
by Smoothcriminal800
Summary: Who is this mystery girl who keeps haunting his dreams? Also why is she coming into his dreams now just before the seven started their flight to Greece to battle Giea? Does she have to do with the war? Also why is it that she looks so familiar...?
1. memories

"Run!" I heard someone yell, though it sounded like they were far away. My ears were ringing sort of like they were when the Princess Andromeda during the second titan war.

"Percy! Andromeda!" I heard someone yell again. I think that they were a different person this time, it sounded like a woman, my mother to be exact, but she sounded much further away than the first voice. Then all of a sudden someone grabbed me and pulled me towards them, out of my moms old car that had blown up eleven years ago.

BOOM!

I woke up in a cold sweat. Andromeda. I hadn't had a nightmare about that day in years, the day that she died. The fact that I was getting them now just before our second war in less than five years was not good.

My name is Percy Jackson, by the way, demigod son of Poseidon. In a couple months at most Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter will be going to war with the earth goddess Giea. I find it extremely bad that I am having dreams about her because, well for one she died eleven years ago when we were seven, but also because demigod dreams are never just dreams, they always mean something. Now normally I would just go to Annabeth, smartest daughter of Athena in the past 500 years and my girlfriend. Only there is one problem with this situation… Annabeth doesn't know about Andromeda, no one does except my mom, dad, step-dad and myself. I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone else, but I don't know what to do about the dream.

I look at the clock on my bedside table and see that it's five in the morning. Groning I get up because I know that I won't be able to get to sleep after this. Getting dressed I start to walk down to the beach, knowing that the water always calms me down. All of a sudden I got an idea to go talk to my father about the dream. I know that as a demigod I'm not supposed to get the gods involved in mortal affairs, but lets call this more of a family matter. I just really needed to talk to someone about this and I didn't want to wake my mom at five in the morning.

"Halt! Who goes there?" One of the guards asked when they saw my shadow. "Lord Perseus! Forgive me I didn't know that it was you m'lord."

"Don't bow and don't call me lord. I'm only a demigod." I said with a scowl. I hated when they did this, it was the one of the reasons that I never came down here. Also the fact that I didn't want my step-mother or brother to incinerate me on the spot. "I need to see my father." I told the merman.

"Of course m'lord" and he started to swim away. rolling my eyes I followed him to the throne room. "Please wait here Lord Perseus." After a few moments of waiting my father entered the room.

"Perseus? Not that I'm not happy to see you here, what are you doing here?"

"Father, She appeared in my dreams again. It's been eleven years now. Why is she coming now? Right before the war." He sighed and rubbed his face.

"What was the dream about son?"

"The day that she died. I hadn't thought about that day in forever. I mean I do, but not except for on the anniversary…"

"Honestly son, I don't know. I would like to say that I do, but I really don't know. Your uncle won't tell me anything about her or where she is." That got me confused Hades Didn't normally hid things when we wanted to learn things about our dead family.

"Percy... don't tell your mother about this dream. I don't know what it would do to her or how she would react."

"Of course father." With that I left Atlantis and started my journey back to camp. When I got there people were running around looking really worried. It had gotten me really confused until I looked down at my watch it said that it was eleven and I knew at that moment that Annabeth was going to kill me me.

"Perseus Jackson!" Yeah, that's the sound of my killer and girlfriend. Just as I was turning around I was tackled to the ground with her on top of me. Crying.

"Shhh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just had to go talk to my father and it took longer than expected. It's alright, I'm okay."

"Why didn't you tell anyone? I was so worried!" She yelled at me while still crying a little. I would love to say that she was overreacting just even a little but she wasn't because she had just gotten me back after seven months of me being gone.

"No one was awake, it was five in the morning when I left. It had to discussed then, if i thought it could wait then i would've had it till at least after breakfast because I am starved and I'm not really welcome at the table there."

"What was it about?"

"I wish I could tell you, but my father has told me not to tell anyone."

"Right, Can't defy the gods now can we?" She said with a smirk. Right because I always follow the rules.

"Sorry Wise girl. This one has to be followed." She growled at that because she hated not knowing things. "Anyway it's close to lunch right? Because I am starving."

"Always you with food on the mind." She said laughing. Moments like this are the ones that I love, but I couldn't make my smile quite reach my eyes because my sister was still on my mind and how she died. I couldn't figure out why this was getting shown to me now. Why before this war?


	2. alive?

"Come on Delta! We're so close!" A girl yelled over the wind.

"Beta stop! You're going to get yourself killed!" yelled a guy, who I'm guessing was Delta.

"You know as well as I do that if we don't go then she will die, or worse." I couldn't see what either of these people were thinking because they both had black hoods over their faces, in fact their whole outfit was black, everything except for a couple of badges that looked like they might have been they symbols of the gods but I couldn't tell for sure because I was to far away.

"I hate it when you're right."

"You know that you love me."

"Debatable when you keep bringing me so close to death on every mission."

"Oh shut up and get over here. We're close. This is the street." With that they ran down this abandoned street that they had just turned on to. It didn't look like the best neighbourhood to be in and I had started to become very curious on what they were about to do.

All of a sudden I was in a dark house that there had obviously been a fight in recently because there was furniture turned over in the rooms, broken mirror glass on the floor, and a big pool of blood where someone had obviously died.

"Hey, it's okay to come out now." I hear Beta call out in the living room. I walked on over to see who she was talking to. When I saw her I almost broke down because it looked like Andromeda, or at least how I believe how she would look when she got to this age of eightteen. She had taken her hood off and her long black hair that had green tips flowed down her back. Her green eyes piercing the dark looking for something.

"Go away! You're just going to hurt me like my uncle did." Yelled a tiny voice from behind one of the only chairs that hadn't been tipped over. Beta's eyes snapped to the chair and her and Delta walked over and sat down five feet away from the chair.

"We're not going to hurt you little one, We're here to help you so that your uncle won't hurt you anymore. Your mother sent us to get you."

"You're lying! My mummy's dead!"

"No child. Your mummy is someone is very special, so special in fact that she is not allowed to come get you herself. She had to send us to get you." Beta stated in a very soothing voice.

"Your Mother is a goddess. Greek goddess to be exact." A little head popped out from behind the chair and I could tell immediately who her mother was from the gray eyes and blond hair.

All of a sudden I woke up looking up into a different pair of gray eyes.

"Oh thank the gods!" Annabeth said. "You're awake."

"Annabeth?What are you doing here?" I asked a little groggy.

"Percy, you've been out for two days. No one could wake you, I swear if you weren't breathing you looked dead." She told me looking a little unsure. "What were you dreaming about?" I looked down, not meeting her eyes because I wanted to tell her but at the same time I don't know if I can.

"Annabeth I-"

"Save it percy." She said cutting me off. "I know. You can't tell me." She said glaring at me just before she walked out of my cabin. I'll be honest, that hurt a lot. I'm not sure if she doesn't trust me anymore or if she's just frustrated, but I wish she would come back.

"Give her time m'boy. I'm sure she'll come around eventually. She knows better than anyone that the gods normally do have a plan for these sort of things." I jumped a little because I hadn't realized that Chiron was in here with us.

"Chiron, it's not the gods though. It's my father and I. It's more of a family issue that happened eleven years ago…"

"Well then, I do hope that you know what you are doing Perseus." With that my menton wheeled himself out of my cabin. Him being in his wheelchair was the only way he was able to enter the cabins. I quickly got dressed then made my way down to the beach. I had thought about just iris messaging my father but then I thought that Annabeth would just come in with her invisibility cap on and try and get the information that way. I know that I'm going to tell her eventually, but I don't know if I'm ready.

"Percy!" Turning around I saw Piper running towards me. I wasn't sure if it was about the war or not so I had to wait. I don't really know anything about her either, I mean I had met her, but I've never really talked to her, aphrodite children kind of scare me, well all except Selina. "Percy! What did you do to Annabeth?" I sighed not really wanting to talk about it.

"Piper, I'm sorry I can't really talk about this I have to go talk to Poseidon now. It's really important."

"Is this why she's upset? Because you're not telling her what's going on between you and the gods?"

"How did you know about that?"

"She was able to get a few words out before the sobs took over." she said glaring at me.

"I'm sorry Piper. I really am, but I'm not allowed to tell. I'm under my father's orders. Trust me, I would tell her if I could." With that I turned and jumped off the dock to start my journey to my father's palace. When I got there, the guards took me immediately to see my father. When he saw that it was me he had the court clear out and told me to tell me my dream, when I finished it looked like in the time of me retelling my dream to him he had aged ten years.

"Dad? What do you think this means?"

"Honestly son… I don't know. If she is indeed alive and the leader of the resistance then this could be beneficial in the war but not at the same time. I mean even if we didn't know she was alive, she could still hold it against us for not trying harder."

"The resistance?" Poseidon's eyes went wide when he realized that he had let it slip.

"Percy-"

"Dad no lies." He sighed with that and sat on his throne.

"About six months ago we started having problems with this group who, I don't think that they want to bring us down but just annoy us, and it just makes our job harder. We don't really know what they want, only that they are our children. We thought that at first the leader was you because the leader has water powers, Hera said that when the attacks started you were still asleep getting ready to go to the wolf house. There was no way it could have been you. Now with this new information. Percy, I think Andromeda is still alive."

 **Review :)**


	3. Wise girl and Seaweed brain

"Percy?" I tureen to my left and saw Annabeth slowly walking towards me. Her eyes were all puffy and red and I felt horrible because I know that I caused that. All because I wouldn't tell her about Andromed. I motioned for her to come sit next to me, I wanted to tell her, to get it all out of our way. "Percy, what's going on?"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I didn't know what to tell you. How to tell you." I took a shackles breath. "It's not a matter from the gods, it's more a family matter. My father myself, we didn't want to tell anyone else especially my mom, but because of new information that has recently come up, it has to come out. All the gods will find out, everyone. Poseidon sent me back to tell my mom, I have until tomorrow night, that's as much time he can give me befor he has to tell the others."

"What does this have to do with the gods if it's a family matter?"

"There's been a group terrorizing the gods for the past six months. Because of my dream the other day my father thinks he knows who the leader of it is. Her name is Andromeda. Andromeda Jackson." It took her a minute or two, but when she figured it out she slumped down beside me.

"You have a sister."

"Yeah, but I thought that she was dead for the past eleven years. Annabeth, what if she hates us?"

"Why would she hate you Percy? You're her brother."

"We didn't look for her. Once the car blew up and the firemen pulled out a body that was the size that she was, I guess, well everyone just thought that she was dead…"

"Percy look at me," she said moving in front of me. "You had no clue, I mean you were seven, what were you supposed to do? Even if you did have the smallest thought that she was alive.I mean seven. Who ever listens to a seven year old?" I know that she was talking from personal experience about no one listening to a child because that's the age that she ran away.

"What am i supposed to do? I mean the gods can't even find her. And how do I tell my mom that her daughter is alive?"

"For one, you don't have to find her alone, second telling you mother will be easier than telling me."

"Go with me?" She looked a little confused at first, which made me cuckle because she always caught onto things before anyone else, but right now she just looked so confused.

"why are you laughing at me?"

"Because you look cute when you're confused," I said laughing even more.

"Seaweed brain! stop!" she said laughing as well. As she said that she tackled me to the ground. We rolled around a little trying to fight to be the one on top. When we finally stopped I had won. I leaned down to give her a kiss, breaking apart I whispered my question again against her lips.

"Of course seaweed brain. I'll follow you everywhere."

"I Love you wise girl."

"I love you too seaweed brain."

 **So I know that this is shorter than my other two chapters, half the size in fact. What I'm going to be doing is posting another one today, but it wont be until later today. Don't worry Sally Jackson will be there soon. :)**


	4. How to tell? What to do?

The ride into Manhattan was nerve racking. The whole ride I was fidgeting, which normally isn't that bad, but normally I'm not going to tell my mother that my dead sister is actually alive and has been bring havoc to our family for the past six months. I know that she won't care about the havoc on the family part, but still. I think, honestly that my mom would really congratulate her on that. I mean, my mom respects the gods because they are more powerful than her, but she really doesn't like them.

When we had finally gotten to my mom's apartment, I did not want to go up. I knew that I had to, but I didn't want to reopen this wound for my mom.

"Annabeth-"

"You can do this Percy. Come on. Your mom is a strong woman, I know that she will be able to handle this."

"I know." I took a big breath getting ready for the things that were about to occur. "Let's go." I grabbed her hand and we walked up to the steps to where my mom, paul and Ava, my two year old half sister, live. When we got to the floor that they lived on I had to try and find the key because I always forgot where they kept the spare. Luckily I had Annabeth with me because she always remembered.

"You are such a seaweed brain, you know that right?" she said with a smirk.

"That's why you love me." I said with a cheeky grin. With that I took the key from her and unlocked the door yelling out to my mom that we were back.

"Pewcy! Pewcy!" Ava waddled around the corner then falling because she was going to fast. Bending down I scooped her up in my arms fast as she laughed.

"Hello Ava! How's my favorite little girl." She was still laughing so I took that as good. I mean she is still two so her vocabulary didn't include much.

"Percy!" My mom came around the corner smiling. "What are you doing here. I mean it's still summer. Shouldn't you still be at camp?"

"Please, camp doesn't really care when we leave anymore mom. I mean, it's Annabeth and me." I said laughing "I think that we can handle ourselves for the afternoon."

"Hello Annabeth." My mom said rolling her eyes and going right past me to give the blond a hug.

"Hi Sally. How are you?"

"Tired. thanks to both of them." She said pointing to me and Ava.

"I take high offense to that." I looked down to the girl in my arms, "I think Ava would to if she understood."

"So what brings you two here?" I sighed and handed Ava to Annabeth, I think that she took the hint because she took the giggling girl to her room and closed the door. "Percy, what's going on?" She looked a little more worried now.

"Come on let's go sit down. I don't want to say when we're just standing here." We walked over to the living room. I sat down next to her holding her hands.

"Is everyone alright? Is it Grover and Juniper? Did something happen to them?"

"No they're both fine. Juniper is expecting for December, so that's always exciting."

"Oh that's wonderful, but that's not why you're here is it?"

"Mom, we think that she's alive." I didn't want to look at her when I said it.

"What do you mean?"

"Dad and I have reason to believe that Andromeda is alive…"

"When did you find out? And how?" She was looking straight ahead, no emotion evident on her face.

"Earlier this week I started to have dreams about her, then two nights ago I had this dream about an older girl who looked like a child of Poseidon. She looked to be around my age, I was only talking to him about my dreams so like before I swam down to Atlantis and talked with him about it. He said that there has been a group going around terrorizing the gods for a while now. they thought that it was me leading the group because they have extremely good power over water, but Hera and Athena both backed me up. Hera saying that it couldn't have been me because for some of them I was asleep thanks to her and Athena because the leader was a girl."

"wait, Athena backed you up?"

"She also called me a buffoon who is nowhere near smart enough to come up with those kinds of plans so, yeah, still not kind." I said smiling a little. "Dad said that I'm not to try and find her because of the war coming up, but mom, what if I'm getting these dreams because she would be able to help us? What is we need her to win?"

"Percy, remember what I told you when the titans took Annabeth?"

"Yeah? How I have to do what I believe is right?"

"Yes. Percy that same thing applies to now. I mean You said that the ship can't leave for another month at least. Go. Do what you believe is right. I will support you either way."

"What about dad?"

"Your father will understand. If there is one thing I know about him is that his family and the people he cares about will always come first to what Zeus thinks. Even if they are brothers." I thought about that. I know that I have to do this, but I don't know how.

"How?"

"I know a certain daughter of Athena who would gladly help." she said smiling.

"Right." I said smiling. "Mom… what do I do when I find her? I mean I haven't seen her in eleven years, I mean I just found out she's alive. What do I do then?" She sighed at that.

"One of the things that I remember about you two very well is how strong willed both of you are. It was horrible you are both so stubborn like there's no tomorrow. And I blame your father for that one. So if anyone could match up to her it would be you. I mean, you did push her out of the way just to be first, she then waited another ten minutes thanks to you." She was laughing at those memories, they made me smile as well.

"Thanks mom." I said giving her a hug.

"Anytime sweetheart."

 **So there it is. Last one for today. Hope you liked it :) please review.**

 _ **-SC800**_


	5. prophecy

We spent the rest of the day at my mom's place before returning to camp. That's one of the nice things about being a senior camper with a car and a license, we get to leave anytime that we want and we won't get in trouble for it. By the time that we had gotten back it was eleven at night, though everyone, I could tell by the noise, was still at the camp fire.

"So, what are you going to do?" Annabeth asked as we walked towards the cabins.

"I'm going to look for her. I think that she can help with the quest and that the resistance can help in the war."

"Okay then when do we leave?"

"What do mean? You realize that this is a subside mission right? That the gods will hate our guts… Well more than normal at least."

"Percy, we have never done a quest without each other. Why start now?" I grinned at that. At the fact that I wouldn't have to do it alone.

"Together then."

"Always."

"Let's go see Rachel then. Is she here in camp at the moment?"

"I believe so, let's go check her cave" -

""You shall go into Empire City

find the dread and lost one safely returned,

to see the war won but heros bound

Forever to see the world burn in dark light,

to save the world from height or die from fright."

I ran forward to grab Rachel after she finished the prophecy as she fell to the ground like other time when the oracle is done with her.

"What does that mean?" Annabeth asked, more like to herself than me, but I still answered.

"I don't know, let's just assume that it's not good. 'the dead one returned and the lost one found' one of them has to be Andromeda."

"But who's the other?"

"Someone named Delta? At least that's what I'm guessing."

"What?" She had this totally confused look on her face and I realized that I had never told her about that dream.

"In one of my dreams I saw two named Beta and and Delta, they were rescuing this girl, a daughter of Athena, and when Beta took her hood off, I knew that it was Andromeda as soon as I saw her. I can only guess that the lost one would be her companion Delta."

"Assuming that your sister is the dead one."

"It makes sense because everyone who had known her and cared about her thought that she was dead."

"Okay, at least we also know where to start."

"We do?" Looks like it was now my turn to be confused, because I knew that it said empire city, but I didn't have a clue what that meant. I must have been a nickname for a city, maybe?

"Are you sure you're from New York Seaweed brain? Empire City is one of the many names for New York city." She said with a smirk.

"Right. Whatever." I grumbled under my breath. "Let's just go get ready. Meet me at Thalia's tree in an hour."

With that we left to get ready.

 **So I know that this chapter is again short. I will be posting again today. I'm sorry about not posting over the weekend. Hope you like this one.**

 **Please review. Flames welcome :)**

~SC800


	6. the quest

The ride into the city was very quiet, neither wanting to talk,either because of nervousness or fear of what was waiting for them in said city.

"Percy? What are we going to do when we get there?"

"One thing that I saw in my dream was a street sign, I'm thinking that we could start there…"

"okay, where's that?"

"East 104th and first street." It didn't click right away for her, mostly because I haven't been back to this street myself since I was twelve, but I could see it dawning on her out of the corner of my eye.

"Percy, are you sure you want to go there?'

"It's the only lead we have Annabeth. We have to. If it means that I get my sister back, then I'll go.'

"If you're sure Percy, then we'll go. Together.' I looked over and smiled briefly before looking back to the road. "what are we going to do when we get there?"

"try and find the house that they broke 're still good at manipulating the mist right?"

"Of course why?"

"I'm not sure if the police will be there or not. I don't know when this happened,but I know that they kicked down the door when they got there, the places was trashed showing that there was a fight… and the man was dead."

"Are you sure that this is your sister?"

"This man was beating the little girl that was living there. Your sister Annabeth." I could see her eyes harden out of the corner of my eye.

"So they go saving demigods in need then?"

"I don't honestly know, That's what it looks like, but the gods said that they had been terrorizing them for the past six months so they could be taking the demigods for that purpose.'

"Who knows, maybe they're trying to finish what Luke was doing with trying to get demigods safe and get their parents to recognize them. Just they don't seem to be in arms with the titans."

"Who know. I just hope that they're being smart about whatever they're doing. I don't know what I would do if I found out my sister was in arms with the enemy. Having to fight her."

"For all we know, that's what she could be thinking about you, with fighting for the gods. I mean They are fighting the gods at the moment, so they could think that you are not on their side by fighting the gods wars.'

"I hope that's not it. Besides, how do we know that she knows that I'm alive? I mean, I just found out about her being alive."

"We don't. Percy, at the moment we don't know anything. All of these are 'what if's'. I don't know what to expect, or where we're going after this."

"Well let's hope that we can find them, by the sound of it we need them to win the war."

-Line Break -

"So it was recent." I said looking at the house with yellow police tape all around it.

"Yeah, by the looks of it, it had been within the last week."

"I must have had that dream as it was happening then."

"Most likely, I don't see any police though. Normally they have at least two police on duty guarding the crime scene so that it's not tampered with…"

"Maybe Andromeda either knows how to use the mist or knows someone who knows how to and had them send the police away?"

"That could be it, yeah…"

"Let's go check it out." I said after a minute. We both walked in hands ready at the weapons in case there was monster or any other enemy waiting here for us. Of course us being us we didn't need to speak. We knew where the other would be and what they would do. We had fought together a thousand times and it showed.

"DOWN!" Annabeth yelled. I hit the floor as fast as possible and saw what was sent flying at us land not to far in front of us.

"Annabeth, it's a child's toy?"

"What?" She turned around fast and went to inspect it. I looked up around the room, specifically, the area where it came from. At first glance I didn't see anything unusual, until I looked closer and saw three people sitting in a the darkest corner two in the same outfits that I had seen Beta and Delta wearing in my dream, the third was the daughter of Athena that they had been rescuing in the same dream. When I saw them I uncapped my sword and at that noise Annabeth whirled around with her dagger already out.

"Andromeda?" I asked very unsure of what might happen now that I've spoken.

"How do you know that name?" One of them asked, the voice was obviously female, so I had hope.

"Is it you?" I asked again. This time she stood up and pulled out her weapon, a six foot long trident that came from what I'm guessing a ring on her finger.

"I'll ask one more time: how do you know that name?"

"It's me Andy, it's Percy…"

"Beta… be cautious… you said it yourself. They died in that crash eleven years ago, that's not him."

"Andy… please it's me."

"Prove it." She said to me as she leveled her trident with my chest. "Delta, get her out of here." She said to her companion.

"Their not going anywhere." I heard Annabeth say behind me. Beta moved her eyes so that they were on Annabeth, only just seeming to notice that she was here.

"Daughter of Athena this is none of your business, this is a family matter. Leave now."

"She is family Andy, I'm guessing that you consider your partner as well, we both know that they will both find out what happened, so you might as well let them stay here." She considered this fact for a moment before she consented knowing that I was right.

"Put your weapons away. All of you." The one named Delta said. I'm guessing that he said that as the only one without a weapon out beside the young girl who was hiding behind him and I immediately felt guilty, a young girl got caught up in this messy family business and we weren't doing her any favors by letting it look like a fight was going to break out.

"Not likely." I heard Annabeth say behind me.

"Annabeth, just do it."

"Percy, they have my sister." said she said pointedly

"And she seems to trust them more than us at the moment." I said putting my sword away, my eyes never leaving my sisters. She growled at me, but I heard that she listened to me when I heard her put her dagger in her sheath.

"You too." I said to Andromeda as I sat on the ground. Delta was right this should be a diplomatic event. She too growled at me, but put away her weapon. These two would be great friends, I thought to myself.

"Now prove it." She said. "No one will hurt the other, just prove that you are who you say." She added when she saw my hesitancy. Sighing I looked over to Annabeth thinking about how to prove I was who I said.

"Swear it on the styx Percy. It's the only way." Annabeth said after a minute. Right that's smart I said to myself.

"I Perseus Jackson swear on the the river Styx that I am who I claim to be, the son of Sally Jackson and poseidon." The sky rumbled but other than that nothing happened until I felt a body land on me.

"You're alive!" My shirt started to get a little wet an. I realized that she was crying.

"Yeah Andy. I'm right here. Don't worry. Shhh. I'm not going anywhere now." I sat there comforting her for what felt like at least an hour, I just know that it was long enough that my legs started to fall asleep. Some time during this the other people in the room had left to do who knows what. Knowing Annabeth she was probably questioning him for the gods trying figure out whether they were dangerous or not.

"Come on Andy we have to go. Let's go back to where I'm staying."

"Don't leave me Percy."

"I won't. Never again."

 **Here it is ladies and gents, the sixth chapter. hope you like it.**

 **Please review.**

~SC800


	7. What now?

By the time that we got back to my house, it was late, close to two in the morning. That worked out fine for us though because that meant that everyone else in the house was asleep. I had Delta sleep on the floor in my room while I put Andromeda and the little daughter of Athena on my bed.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked Annabeth when we got to her room. Because she's always at our house throughout the whole year, my mom just gave her a room.

"Well, they are both part of the prophecy, so I don't know at the moment. I mean without them we will lose the war, but in order to get them on our side we have to find out why they hate the gods and then fix the problem."

"Yeah, getting them on our side could be a problem. Did you find out who that Delta guy is?"

"I have a hunch, but I won't tell just in case I'm wrong…"

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah."

"Get some sleep wise girl. You look exhausted, it's been a long day and I have a hunch tomorrow will be longer."

"Where will you sleep?" She asked with a yawn.

"Don't worry about that. I have a place, go to sleep Annabeth." She was already in bed as I was saying that, she didn't bother to change out of the clothes that she was wearing during the day.

"You too seaweed brain." She said I could tell that she was falling asleep when she said that.

"I love you." She was already fast asleep, but I still said it. I wandered down the hall until I got to my sisters room. peeking inside I saw that she too was fast asleep. She had a huge bed, queen size for the princess of the house so I decided to go and lay down with her. Luckily She didn't wake up when I laid down she just snuggled up beside me. I don't know why the rest of my life couldn't be that peaceful.

I woke up to a scream, then I heard a crash follow that scream. I ran out into the hallway and saw that my door was open. So was my mom's. that was not good. I never told Andromeda about my mom being alive as well. This must be how she's reacting.

"Who the hell are you?" Nope She saw Paul first.

"Percy?" I ran down to the kitchen and saw my mom behind Paul and in front of him was Andromeda, Delta and the Athena girl. I really needed to figure out her name.

"It's fine Paul. They won't hurt anyone." I ran down with Ava in my arms because she started to freak out when whoever screamed and I couldn't just leave her there.

"Percy what is going on?" My mom asked when I reached them. I handed Ava to her knowing that she could calm her down and that she would be safe with her.

"Mom, it's her." I saw the tears start to well up in my mom's eyes.

"That's my baby. Perseus, you had better not be lying."

"Not about this mom." She gave me back Ava and started to walk up to her other daughter.

"Percy what's going on?" My other sister asked as our mother walked up to her.

"Andy, mom survived as well." At this she looked over at her mother for the first time in years, tears also starting to well in her eyes.

"Delta, take Mia back to base. I won't be back today. You know what to do." I saw him nod and walk to the door with the girl. Once the door had closed Andromeda ran towards my mom and embraced her, they both broke down crying.

"What's going on?" Paul asked coming up beside me, partly to take his daughter seeing as she was still scared and partly to ask that question.

"Remember how I said that I had a twin who died When I was seven?"

"That's her?" he looked really confused now. "Is this some sort of demigod thing where dead siblings come back from the dead?"

"No. Turns out she wasn't really dread. I don't know what happened to her. I never got around to asking. From what the gods know she is the leader of something called the resistance. That's all they know, they don't even know that it's her…"

"So what does this mean for them?"

"I don't know." Ava had finally become calm realizing that nothing was going to hurt her.

"I'll take Ava to get ready for the day. I'll let you three get this all sorted out."

"Thanks Paul." With that he left and it was just us three and two of the three were crying. I didn't know how to act around crying people, so I just stood there uncomfortably for what felt like forever, it was only probably only like ten minutes in reality, but it felt like it.

"Percy where did you find her?"

"Um this house that I saw in my dream that I told you about. On the street that we used to live on…"

"What were you doing there?" This time the question was directed to my sister.

"A little girl, that we rescued used to live there, it's where we picked her up, She wanted a picture of her dad that had gotten left there, it was the only one she had of him so we went back. That's where Percy and his friend found us."

"You rescuing demigod kids?" mom asked.

"Not just demigods. All mortal and demigods children who are in trouble, I just, didn't want them to have the same childhood that I did."

"I'm so sorry about your childhood. If I had known you were still alive we would have gotten you back. I swear we would have."

"It's fine… How did you not know I was alive, yet you went looking for me just yesterday?" this time she was looking at me.

"I had a dream, so I went to talk to dad about it, I didn't want to worry mom about it so I only talked to dad about it, He told me not to tell anyone and that I had forty-eight hours to find you and find out why you were attacking the gods. I didn't care about the second part, about the gods, but I did want to find you so I took him up on the deal…"

"What happened if you didn't take the deal?"

"The gods, specifically Artemis and Apollo, would come to hunt you down… and kill you."

"So now you need to find out what I'm doing with the resistance?"

"Andromeda, if I don't they'll kill you. I can't lose you again Andy. I just got you back."

" Yeah, but what if I can't tell you what I'm part of?"

"Dad made me swear on the styx that if any problems arouse like that then I have to contact him,"

"PERCY!"

"Mom I couldn't do anything else! This way the gods wouldn't have gotten to her first. I assure you that she really would have been dead by now if I hadn't made that deal with him. What would you have had me do?"

"What are we going to do now then?"

"Either you tell me why you and the resistance have been terrorizing the gods and what you are and why, or I have to go to the gods and they will have to question you. I don't want to do this Andy, but I know that you are more than just rescuing kids from bad homes."

"Then I guess you'll have to get the gods."

"Andy-"

"Don't Percy. People like you are why the gods are the way they are. Corrupt and dangerous. I mean this is our own father that is threatening me. How are people supposed to bow down to that."

"I didn't want to bring this up, but if you don't come and help the gods then the world will fall. We need you in this upcoming war Andy."

"Oh? and how do you know this?"

"There was a prophecy that said without yours and who I'm guessing is your partner, then the earth goddess will win and no one will survive." There was silence for several minutes after I said that. I wouldn't be surprised if Paul and Annabeth heard that because I think that we both ended up yelling.

"I'll help, but I won't tell you anything."  
"I have to go to the gods then... "

"Why?"

"Because I swore I would Andromeda. To our father and to the gods. I know that they are horrible, but for the most part they have been there when we needed them… it's what I promised them I would do. That I would be loyal to them and no one else."

"That kind of oath will bit you in the ass."

"It already has because you aren't helpful. What am I supposed to do? Turn my back on my twin for the gods? It seems like it is sadly." I left up the hall after that to go get Annabeth. Looks like we had to go to Olympus to tune in my twin.

 **Here is todays post. My longest chapter yet how exciting. Hope you all like it.**

 **Review please. :)**

~SC800


	8. what to do about the gods

"Percy, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean she is your sister."

"Thanks to my father and her I don't have a choice Annabeth. I thought she would be more sensible about it, but I was wrong. I was just trying to save her life... "

"Have you stopped to think about it?"

"I can! He made me say that as soon as she said she wouldn't cooperate that I have to go to the gods. There's nothing else I can do… I tried so hard to help her and my family and gods all together, and i can't. I can't." She was silent for a long time after that, I guess she was thinking of was that might help, or something to say to comfort me maybe.

"I'll think of someway to help her you go do your duties to the gods. You can do this Percy. I know you can. Believe in yourself." With that she gave me a small kiss and left. Now on my own I continued my walk to the empire state building, the base for olympus. I was really hoping that today the security guard was actually a jerk because I wanted to delay this as much as possible, and that will probably be the only time that I will ever say that about him. Of course that was not in my favor either.

"Their expecting you." He told me while holding up the key to me. I guess, by the look on my face he thought that I was a dead man, at least I wasn't the only one who thought it. Riding up in the elevator was still horrible because they still needed new music. I mean come on Apollo is it that had to do? Once getting to the top I knew there was no way to waste time and I could see that there was already a council going on.

-Line Break-

"What do you mean she won't tell you what she's part of?" My father asked calmly, though it was more of an angry calm.

"Father, they have agreed to help us in the war, why can't that be enough for now?"

"We need to be able to trust them fully and how can we do that if they don't trust us fully?" Zeus said.

"Lord Zeus, they are unsure of us. They-"

"They are our children, why would they be nervous?" Athena asked glaring at me.

"Not all of them are children of the gods. Some are mortal, some are… not of Greek or Roman gods…"

"What are they then Perseus?" Artemis asked I was surprised that she spoke, but I was even more surprised when she asked the question so politely.

"I was told Egyptian, Lady Artemis, I'm not sure if that is it or not."

"See. Not even you, her own twin, know whether or not she is telling the whole truth." Athena cut in. Again.

"She did not tell me because I told her not to worry about it Lady Athena. I had only found out about my sister being alive three days ago, I had only actually found her and got to hug my sister again for the first time in eleven years yesterday. My mother only got to see her eldest daughter for the first time in eleven years today. So you'll have to forgive me Lady Athena, if one once I was not concerned about doing the gods bidding." At that most of the Gods at least had the decency to look at least a little bit guilty at what they had put me though, but because of their pride, it didn't last long.

"Look her demigod-"

"Ares watch yourself, no matter what he said, he is still my son. Hurt yourself and you'll have me to deal with. Even if not me, he did beat you himself when he was only twelve and untrained. Imagine how it will be now that he's eighteen and has been trained." I saw Ares go pailer at that fact knowing that my father was correct.

"No matter the circumstances of your personal live Jackson, we have a war on our hands. You should not have brought personal feelings into this battle." Athena said.

"That is my sister who I have not seen in eleven years! Who I thought was dead!" I yelled at the goddess. I don't care if it was stupid. They didn't care about anyone but themselves at the moment. I turned to Apollo knowing that he could at least imagine how I felt. "Please, what if you and Artemis were in our place? I know you would do anything to protect her. I know for a fact that Andromeda doesn't want my help. She's strong, she has seen tortures that I could never even dream about. Apollo help me please…" I didn't know what else to do. I had just played all my cards. The ball was in their court now. Everyone was very quiet, not quiet sure how to respond to my outburst. I would be surprised if they did know how to.

"Percy I wish that I could help… I know how you feel, I did lose Artemis for a while" Apollo said at last. "Of course it was because of my own stupidity, but she wouldn't talk to me for for at least three centuries she wouldn't even come into the same room as me,' he took a shaky breath before continuing. "My hands are tied because of the council, I really want to help, but because of the council's decision I'm afraid I can't"

"As do I wish to help Perseus, but like my brother I can not…"

' _Not directly anyways'_ I heard them both say in my mind. ' _Meet us in central park one hour after the meeting is done'_

' _Thank you.'_ I thought back. Turning back to the rest of the gods thanking Annabeth for making me learn how to guard my facial expressions.

"Then I guess you will have to fight this war without me." I said in a dead calm tone as I took out my sword and threw it at Athena's feet. With that I left the throne room of the gods, contemplating on how much I will be paying for this later.

 **Sorry that it's so late today, I hope that you like it. I won't be able to post on Friday so tomorrow, I shall try and post two. :)**

 **Please review.**

~SC800


	9. twins help twins

About an hour later Artemis and Apollo walked into central park, in disguise hoping that their father didn't find out what they were doing, looking for the demigod son of Poseidon, not quite sure if he was around anywhere.

"You know it might have been useful if we told him exactly where in Central Park." Apollo said as they wandered aimlessly.

"Maybe," His twin replied, "but it's too late now. I'm going to call my hunters in."

"What? Do you think we can't find him on own own?" he said with a smirk.

"No, it's just easier to be hidden with them here, because for me it's not unnatural for me to be here with my hunters." she replied while looking for a coin. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, show me Thalia Grace." With that an image of Thalia appeared at an eating table with all of the hunters, laughing.

"Thalia." She looked over to the sound and when she saw who it was she stood and bowed to her mistress. When all of the others saw she was bowing got up turning to the image bowing.

"M'lady, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Pack up camp and come to central park."

"It will take about an hour and a half to get there Lady Artemis."

"So do it in forty-five minutes." the goddess said with a smirk and waved her hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

"Well that wasn't very nice." A voice said behind them. "I mean, I'm sure those hunters work very hard for you, and there you go telling them to work over time by going twice as fast." Both gods whirled around fast, bows out and locked on to who ever the voice was. "Ouch cuz, not going to hurt a poor defenseless demigod will you?" Percy Jackson said with a smirk.

"You made yourself defenseless on your own." Artemis replied .

"True, but still not sportsmanlike of you. Now what is this meeting about?"

"We want to help you. We agree with you about the council not being that understanding about the whole thing with your sister, and we want to help you in anyway possible." Apollo said for the both of them.

"You were right about us understanding about twins, the fact that they want to turn you against her isn't right and we want to help in anyway possible because of that, though know, they will anticipate us helping you so be one the watch."

"Why help me if you know that will expect this?"

"Because it's not right to put twins against us."

"Even if I did just go against the gods and said that I won't fight for them?"

"Yes, even though I think that this is a really stupid idea." Artemis replied.

"Yeah well it's all going according to the prophecy so… or at least I think it is…"

"What prophecy?" They both asked at the same time which is weird that apollo had to ask because he is kind of the god of it.

"Right we never told you did we, well it goes like this:

'You shall go into Empire City

find the dread and lost one safely returned,

to see the war won but heros bound

Forever to see the world burn in dark light,

to save the world from height or die from fright.'

We don't really know what to think about it. We think that Andromeda and her right hand man are the dead and lost one, Empire city is New York, we found her here, in New York, but other than that we don't know what to think about it…"

"Wait how is this going according to the prophecy? It's going the opposite of it." Apollo said after a minute of silence between the three.

"What do you mean? It said that we need her to win the war, we aren't going to win because the gods are being stubborn. No offence to you two, you guys are like the only two seeing clearly and I'm not sure if you're just helping me because it's an issue with the gods going between twins."

"Is that why you aren't helping? Because you know that we'll lose?" Artemis asked looking shocked.

"No. It's because I am choosing my sister over my father… I wanted to have them both so badly, but it never turns out that way…" I said in a quiet voice. "I went home and talked to Andy briefly and she said that you two aren't the only gods helping us, apparently our dearest uncle and aunt have known who they are and where their base has been since the beginning. They've been helping them for years."

"What? Which ones?" Apollo asked.

"Which ones do you think idiot? Hades and Hestia." Percy nodded his head at the answers.

"We can't go see hades unless we are invited, but you have been down to the underworld many times, go down and see if he'll still help us. I have to go to my hunters, they are here now and tell them on our stance in the war now."

"WIll do." Percy started to turn around to go to find Grover to help him into the entrance here in New York when he stopped suddenly, turning back to the twin gods. "Thanks guys, this means a lot." With that the son of poseidon ran into the brush to find his best friend.

 **So I know that this is short and, That I didn't post yesterday like I promised, I will be posting more today though.**

 **Please review. Thanks guys.**

~SC800


	10. A visit to the underworld

' _Grover? Grover where are you?'_ Percy asked his best friend through their empathy link. He hadn't heard from best friend in weeks and this was the fastest way to get to the underworld besides Nico, but Percy didn't know where he was either.

' _What do need Perce?'_

' _Help into the underworld…'_

' _Again? Percy, I know that we can, Hades knows that we can, why do we keep having to show off?'_

' _Task to help my sister'_ There was silence after that, nothing going on in his head, and for the first time in a long time he didn't know what was going on in the goat boy's head.

' _I'm on my way…'_

' _Thanks G-man. Where are you anyways?'_

' _I was on my way back to camp to see you and Annabeth, but I guess that's not happening now.'_

' _Neither one of us are there anyway. Annabeth is protecting my family and I'm going to the underworld.'_

' _Why does your family need protecting? What did you do?'_

" _I might have said that I wouldn't help the gods in the war…'_

' _What!'_

' _Yeah, they said that they wouldn't believe me about Andromeda and that they wanted to wage war on her as well so I said that I won't help either way.'_

' _you really are a loyal idiot aren't you?'_ he said while chuckling.

' _Just please hurry.'_

' _Whatever. Don't say that I never did anything for you.'_ With that the connection was broke. I ran to where the boulder was in central park and hid in some trees near by because I didn't really want to deal with the cops asking why a teenager was hanging around this boulder for a while. After about half an hour of waiting Grover finally showed up.

"Took you long enough G-man."

"Yeah well the bus broke down."

"That seems to happen a lot on the way to Manhattan doesn't it." I said with a smirk remembering to when I was twelve and we were on our way in from school.

"Someone should have a word with them about it." He said mirroring my smirk.

"Maybe after the war, I have to go see my uncle and I don't know where Nico is so this is the next best thing. Care to help?"

"Anytime man." he said pulling out his reed pipes. He started to play this crazy tune, being the lord of the wild did not do anything to help with his music skills, but it worked to get the boulder to open to the underworld.

"Thanks G-man. See you on the flip side" With that I descended to the underworld to see my lovely uncle and hopefully couzin as well. This was probably my least favorite way to get to the underworld, it was so dark and damp and in places like this I most understood why grover was so afraid of underground places. I know for a fact that Annabeth would hate it as well because there were spiders everywhere. It was actually kind of gross.

Once getting to the bottom, looking around I almost didn't know where I wa, and that says a lot considering how many times I've been to the underworld, but then I realized that I was at the same cavern that Thalia, Nico, and I ran to when we were looking for Hades sword that was stolen.

"Perseus, how awful to see see you again. I was hoping that you might never have come here again. I thought that you were smarter than that." I whirled around fast with my sword out. Seeing who it was I put my sword away.

"Alecto, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Lord Hades has sensed your presence and sent me to get you and bring you to the throne room."

"Lead the way then."

"Coming so easily Son of Poseidon?"

"I came to see my uncle anyways so this just makes it easier than just trying to sneak around then try and break into a gods palace, so please, lead the way." With that she grabbed me and lept into the sky taking me to Hades palace the fast way.

"Nephew… What can I do for you?"

"I need to know if you'll help us"

"Help who exactly? You'll have to be more specific if you want me to answer you question."

"My sister and I. I know you know who she is, you've been helping her since she was eleven."

"Ah yes her… you know she hates your father. She thinks that he abandoned her. Quite tragic really such a sad tale."

"Dad said that he's been asking you about her for years… Doesn't she know that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Dad said that he's been asking you about her for years now… hasn't he?"

"Your father hasn't asked me anything about her. Ever."

 **Sorry I know that it's been a while but with break and everything, also I had a bit of a writers block... it was bad. Here it is though sorry it's short. :)**

~SC800


	11. Where to go next?

**Getting back from the underworld was much easier than getting into it, and much faster. Though I was greatly confused by the whole trip, but I had gotten my answer from it, or at least the one that I had initially gone down for. I had to speak to my father, though now since I have made myself an enemy of olympus that shall be much harder. I know can not simply go down to Atlantais because I want too, I have to tread carefully know, plus with going back to my mom's apartment might be dangerous, then again, my sister the real fugitive is being held there so it might not be so bad.**

 **As I started my walk down the street i saw smoke rising in the ari, black smoke coming from the area when my mom's building is.**

They had burned it down. They had actually gone after my family and tried to kill them. I saw Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus in the crowded they all looked me right in the eye, Athena and Ares both smirked, but at least Hephaestus had the decency to look a little shameful. I saw my family and Annabeth standing off to the side getting treated by a medical team, I saw one familiar face among them, Fred, he was treating my baby sister. walking over to them I felt numb, I had caused this, the gods being mad at me, and they couldn't get to me because I was in the underworld so they went after those who I loved.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Fine, I don't know what caused the fire though, the fire department says that it might have been a gas leak and are checking the rest of the homes in the neighbourhood." my mom replied.

"If only I could believe that was true…"

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth asked. Her glare intensified as she looked to me for an answer.

"I might have, possibly, told the olympians that I wouldn't help them because they were going against my family…"

"What the Hades Percy!"

"I didn't really have a choice Annabeth! They were going to kill her and everyone she was working with!"

"Percy what about everyone else! Everyone at camp is counting on you!"

"Annabeth she is my family!"

"So are we! Percy we have been with you for the past six and a half years! Where was she/ running around making herself an enemy to the gods!"

"So you guys are almost even then in years knowing me Annabeth. My own sister thought that her family was dead and only just found out that she is alive, her father hates her and she is just trying to keep the people who became her family alive!"

"So what are we to you then?" Her voice got really soft after our yelling match with this statement, making me feel like a complete jerk, but I knew what I was doing. "Are we, the people at camp not your family? With all that we have been through?"

"I never said that Annabeth… What would you do if this was one of your brothers or sisters from the Athena cabin, who had know though your whole life, and had gone through an abusive parent with? Only to have them ripped away suddenly and come back eleven years later? Wouldn't you do anything to keep them from leaving again? Or diying? I don't think I can go through her dying on me again Annabeth. I almost didn't come back last time… don't make me go through that again."

"I won't," She took a shaky breath closing her eyes and started to turn away. "But I won't stand by you as you go against the gods." With that she ran in the other direction. I was at loss for words, she left me in my hardest time, the time when I needed her the most.

"We need to move, if it really was the gods then they will come looking for us." Andromeda said after a bit of silence.

"And where, pray tell, are we supposed to go?"

"Well my first thought would be the underworld but with mortals, I would have to say the resistances alpha base, since we are in new york."

"Alpha base? How many bases do you have?"

"At least one per state, one in every major city and one is all capital cities of each state. There's more than that, but I don't know their exact location, there's like 300 across all of north america so… but we can discuss this later, right now we have to get to safety."

"This is a warehouse Andromeda… how in the world is this supposed to help us?"

"It's only this mist Percy. It's a really thick version that no mortal can see though and even the gods have a hard time seeing though"

"Why? What are you hiding from?"

"The gods" She said it like it was nothing, like it didn't really matter who it was, they would never find her anyways.

"So is it behind these doors then?" I felt really dumb asking that, but knowing my sister, it wasn't like that at all.

"Nope, I have to go get the doors open though, I'll be right back should only take like a minute or two. Stay here." With that she ran around to the side of the building and disappeared from sight.

"Percy, how are you doing?" I was startled when my mom spoke, partly because I forgot that she was there, but also because I didn't really understand the question, which I think she got from the look on my face.

"With Annabeth leaving…" Oh, that's what she wanted to talk about.

"Honestly, I don't know… I thought that she would be the one person who I could count on this whole time, and now she's gone, all because she doesn't to stand by me." I started to wonder why, Annabeth has never done anything like this before, but then again all of her family would now be fighting against me. All of a sudden the ground started to move beneath us.

"Percy?" Paul said holding Ava closer to him.

"Andromeda? What's going on? I yelled at nothing hoping she could hear us.

"Hold on tight guys, don't worry everything is under control." Her voice came from nowhere, but there must have been hidden speakers somewhere because it sounded like a voice off an intercom kind of like at school. All of a sudden we were going underground, for a minute or two everything was dark and the only sounds were coming from Ava and Paul, Ava who was starting to cry and Paul who was trying to calm her. Finally a door opened up and there were people running around like crazy, all of them were dressed up in some sort of uniform that consisted of black pants, a black long sleeved shirt and what I thought were bullet proof vests. All of them had two different symbols on their chest, one looked like different symbols of the gods, though some of them I didn't recognize and the other was the greek letter Alpha, which I'm guessing was to symbolize what base they were from.

"Wow this place is huge Andy."

"It took years to make it this big. Before it was just Delta, Gamma and I running around saving demigods and others alike. Hades and Hestia just sent sent us out, all around North America and it came up to this with over 300 bases all around the US and there's about four or five hundred soldiers per base? I would have to double check but yeah, there's a lot, here there's more but that is because we are at the top base."

"Beta what the hell?!"


	12. Alpha Base

"That would be my third in command Gamma." Just then this angry looking blond came up to us glaring at my sister. She reminded me a bit of Annabeth with looks except fot the fact that she had red tips in her hair and she was shorter. I looked away from the two for a moment to give a bit of privacy and looked at everyone else and noticed that everyone had different colours in their hair. It all seemed to match the colour of the symbols on their vests, like another sign for who their parent was…

"Percy, I'm gonna need you to come with me, as for the rest of you, Gamma here will take you to a private sleeping quarter where you'll be able to rest until dinner when someone will come to get you." Andy said when she was done talking to the other girl.

"What's going on An-"

"It's Beta here."

"Okay Beta then, what's going on?" Our mom asked, I could tell that her and Paul were scared and had no clue what was going on, I had yet to tell her what I had told my father and the rest of the council, now though with their reaction to all of this, I don't know that I want to yet.

"We are in the Alpha base of the Resistance. Here is where our head base of command is, mostly because this is where Olympus is. Our second in command is over on the west coast, other than that the rest are spread out everywhere."

"Okay, but what are we doing here?" Paul asked. At the moment I couldn't tell if they were more scared about the fact that Ava was in danger or that they had no clue what was going on. I was thinking the former.

"Your house was blown up. Either the gods know that you were hiding me, which does not sit well for you anyways. The other thing might be that Percy did something when he went up to talk to the gods." They all looked over to me to see what I had to say about all of this.

"So it is actually a yes to both…" I said while glaring at my sister.

"That might be a tad bit of an understatement." I turned around to see see who spoke and was shocked. I did not expect to see the Lord of the Underworld standing there in a place where they hate the gods looking so calm. Of course, being me not trusting said god, and also being super impulsive pulled out my sword as soon i saw him.

"Put away the sword Jackson before you poke someone's eyes out."

"We both know that I can handle this quite well." At that he growled at me.

"As much as I would love to kill you Jackson, I am here to see my daughter."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes Percy, Hades adopted me after about a year of him helping me and vise versa. Now put the sword away." Andromeda came up beside me and push my sword down.

"I thought you said you were only helping her?" I said pointing my sword at the god.

"I was and still am. You never asked about anything else so I didn't offer any other information up." I growled at him ready to say another snard remark until my mother stepped i that is.

"Perseus Jackson what did you do?"

"Nothing big…'

"No, not big at all, you know just telling Olympus that you won't help them in anyway whatsoever."

"Seriously Uncle?!" I ended up saying that at the same time that my mother started to yell at me.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm sure everyone knows that there is nothing I value more than family and the fact that they wanted to kill my sister made me snap. Especially when my own father was the one that wanted her dead the most."

"Knew that there was a reason that I Hated him. Also did you know that it's really weird hearing my brother call my father uncle." Andromeda said behind me, she was so quiet throughout the whole thing that I had almost forgot that she was here.

"When you say that, yeah, it's really weird."

"You adopted my daughter?" My mother turned to the Lord of the Dead slowly and the only thought that went through my head was _CRAP_ , _Hades is so dead!_ Weird thought, Lord of the Dead is dead… ADHD is so weird sometimes.

"Yes? She was looking for a family, didn't know where anyones was anymore or who was there for her so my sister and I took her under our wings." I honestly thought that she was going to start yelling at him, but I think that we were all surprised when she hugged him instead.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my baby for me. I never would have wanted her to come back to that house of horrors that Percy and I were in. If I had known I would've sent Percy with her."

"Well this is new… I don't think he's even ever let me hug him. " As she was saying this, something else clicked in my mind and I, once again, could not believe how much of an idiot I was.

"If you are adopted by Hades, does this mean Nico knows about you?"

"Of course." Andromeda said, looking at me like I had grown a second head. "He is family after all. Besides he spends more time in the underworld than anywhere else. I would be really hard to keep a secret like this from him,"

"I'm going to kill the little death breath." I growled out.


	13. NICO!

"Percy, don't blame him. I told him that he can't tell anyone about me, no matter who they are, I didn't want my existence to get out to the gods because we all know how they are around people who have power that they can not control." Andromeda said to her obviously pissed brother.

"So he couldn't have even hinted to me or brought me down to the underworld? It's not like it would've been my first time down there. Then we might not be in this mess." I growled out. The rest of the people were quite not sure what to say to all of this and also a tad bit curious to see how the twins would act to all of this with each other.

"So the insight to all of this might not have been the best, but we were doing what we thought might be the best idea in the long run. You can't tell me that you would not have done everything in your power to keep your camp safe?" He growled again at her and was trying to come up with something to come back to that, but couldn't because he knew that she was right.

"I'm still angry at him."

"I think anyone would be, I mean something like this? I'm a little angry that he didn't tell me about you either. Same with you father. I mean how could you not tell me that my twin brother was out there doing all this stuff. Quit growling Percy, you aren't an animal."

"Maybe not physically, but in battle he sure fight likes one." We all turned around to see who had spoken, to see Nico Di Angelo himself.

"You!" Me and my twin said at the same time.

"What did I do?" He looked worried, I mean who wouldn't he had some very powerful twins looking ready to kill him.

"It's more like what you didn't do Nico. I mean, how could you not tell us that the other was out there?"

"And here I thought you said not to be to mad at him" I said beside her.

"Screw that. Why didn't you tell us Nico?" Her voice broke a little at that and that's how you knew she was really betrayed.

"At first it really was because I didn't like him in the least bit. I mean he had promised to keep Bianca safe." I had to wince at that one, neither one of us could ever get over that.

"After that, well how do you bring up that you think that someone's long lost sister or brother is out there. I mean for Percy it was especially hard because Annabeth would never let me near him alone and it's not really something you bring up in front a crowd of people because he never told anyone. And you, I never even see you Andy. I mean you're always here and never home. What am I supposed to do?"

"He does kind of bring up a valid point." Andromeda said at the same time that I ask probably the stupidest question ever: "Why didn't she ever let you near me?" Nico just turned beat red and everyone turned to look at me.

"Seriously Percy?" My sister said to me.

"What? I want to know. Oh and you don't really have to worry about her any more." I said bitterly.

"What what happened with her?" Nico asked at the same time that Andromeda smacked her forehead. I told him all that happened on olympus and afterward with my mom and step-dad's home and what had happened since then.

"Ouch. Sorry man. Well on the bright side you have the whole resistance backing you."

"And why is it that you expect that Nico?" Andromeda said glaring at her adopted brother.

"Because he's family and if there is one thing that you go from your birth father it would be your crazy loyalty."

"Yeah okay. You got me there." She said with a smile. "Anyways off for a tour and then I will show you your rooms." My parents nodded quietly. I think that the shock of the day was finally getting to them.

"Andy… Maybe it would be best to save the tour for tomorrow." I said nodding towards the tired looking mortals with the sleeping toddler being carried.

"Right how inconsiderate of me." She looked around for a minute before she must have spotted what she wanted, or rather who.

"Delta! Come here!" The same guy who I saw with her before came running up to us.

"Mom, Paul. Delta here will take you to your sleeping quarters. At around eleven tomorrow someone, either Gamma, Delta, or I will come to get you for lunch and then take you on a tour."

"Thank you Andromeda." She flinched at her name, did the people here really not know her true identity?

"Percy, I hope you don't mind staying up a bit later? There are some things that I need to discuss with you that I would rather stay private." I could tell that it was more of a demand rather than a question when she said it.

"Of course _Commander._ Anything I can do to help."

"Good. Follow me." She led me over to a little room that had four different spiral stairwells and three elevators and the elevators all had key slots in them which made me think that they used the stairs for most everything, but she led me to an elevator taking a key out of a pocket on her vest.

"Not taking the stairs?"

"You would die trying to get up to my apartment taking the stairs." She said smirking at me. "Besides, the elevator is the main way to get there."

"Is the elevator safe to talk in?"

"Yes. The only person who ever goes in here are Delta and myself and I'm the only person with a key."

"Right. Delta. Who is he again?"

"Calm down Percy. We've known each other, he won't hurt me or anyone I care about."

"How did you two meet?" I couldn't help it. She might have been older by seven minutes but I would always try and protect her.

She chuckled under her breath at my questions probably thinking the same thing that I was about always caring for siblings.

"We met when I was new to living on the streets. He had been out there for a couple months at that point and when he saw me there by myself he came over to help. When I asked why a couple years later, he said it was because he knew what it was like to be on your own at that young of an age and that it wasn't fair. So he helped me and ever since then we've been friends. Only two years ago did it develop into something more."

"Well if he protected you I don't really have a choice but to trust him do I?"

"Nope, not really." She looked at me with eyes that matched my own, all of the emotion just sitting in them. Even though she has a cool exterior, her eyes tell all, she was concerned for her family and her base. I had a feeling that my eyes showed the same thing.

"Okay then. So what's the plan from here on out?" She shook her head trying to get back into the right mode.

"I don't know. Depends, do you still want to try and help the gods? My team is very good at doing that without them knowing." What did I want? They did tell me that they want her and all of the people that she works with to be killed… They are my family though, no matter the mistakes that they make. Right?

"I don't know… Because they are my family, but your my blood family and they want to kill you. I don't know that I can handle you dying again…"

"How about this, we take the night to sleep on it and we'll meet with all of the base commanders tomorrow after breakfast."

"How are we going to do that, I thought that they were all over the country."

"Video conference." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, giving me this look like I was the crazy one.

"But won't the monsters be able to find us for using technologie?"

"Just wait and see bro, you'll be surprised by what we can do." She looked around for a minute, then looked back to me.

"You can stay here for the night, I be by to help you get back to the dining hall in the morning. Goodnight." With that she walked out of the room. I looked around, but it really wasn't anything special, it might have been her room but it was obvious that she didn't spend much time in here. I wanted to look around more but I was so exhausted that I just walked over to the bed and collapsed, falling right into a fitful sleep.

* _Throne Room on Olympus*_

" _So no one has been able to find any of the Jacksons then?" Zeus asked the rest of the council. "A few mortals, some who don't even have any godly blood managed to evade all of the gods best hunters." He glared at Artemis when he said that._

" _Father we have been trying to find the resistance for years. It would not surprise me if they are aiding them." Said the goddess of the hunt, glaring back at her father._

" _That is no excuse!" He yelled. Hera reached her hand over to comfort her husband, which seemed to calm him down a bit._

" _I don't think that he will fully just abandon everyone father." Athena said, speaking for the first time during the meeting._

" _And why is that?"_

" _His fatal flaw is loyalty, and if his sister is as much alike him as my daughter says then it is hers too. Think of all the friends that he has in camp half blood and from the short time that he was there camp jupiter. He is not going to just abandon him." The council sat in silence for a minute afterward letting that information sink in._

" _What if we use that against the punk."_

" _What do you mean Ares?"_

" _What if we use this flaw against him to draw them all out of hiding? I'm not saying to put the camp in danger, but make it seem that way, get Athena's brat to call him back and then we'll capture him." Athena was glaring at him for his comment about her daughter when Zeus asked for her opinion on the plan._

" _I think that it could work, depending on how much he would trust her after how she left him."_

" _I guess that we'll just have to ask her in the morning, until then council dismissed." With that Zeus and Hera disappeared in two bolts of lightning._

"Perseus, I know that you are watching, do not trust anyone, right now." _I looked over to Artemis who was sitting in her throne glaring at nothing, I knew it was her from the times that we talked, but I couldn't figure out why she was helping me…_

"The hunt really has found you and your sister, please take this information of me not telling my father as a way to trust me, I know that you are innocent, my brother and I are willing to help you two and your family. Please let us help, we will meet you one block away from your sisters base, at sunrise. That is the closest we can get due to something that your sister put up. Sleep well hero of Olympus." _With that everything went black._


End file.
